Telos Akbolto
The Telos Akbolto is an exclusive version of the Akbolto available only from the Arbiters of Hexis. Featuring significantly improved status chance at the expense of critical stats, the Telos Akbolto also possesses an innate Truth effect. Acquisition *The Telos Akbolto can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Maxim with the Arbiters of Hexis, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Telos Akbolto cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Maxim rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 11 to acquire the Telos Akbolto, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against armor. *Decent critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Tied with Akbolto for the fastest fire rate of all semi-auto pistols. *High magazine capacity. *No initial spread. Spread increases very slightly on subsequent shots. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate Truth effect. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage - less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Slow reload speed. Comparisons: Notes *The Telos Akbolto has an innate Truth effect identical to that found in Arbiters of Hexis Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Telos Akbolto will release an AoE radial blast that deals 1000 damage and applies the corresponding proc to enemies within range. It also instantly restores 25% of the player's max Health and boosts all 3 Parkour Maneuvers (Wall Latch and Aim Glide durations, as well as Bullet Jump velocity) by 25% for 30 seconds. *The Telos Akbolto, as well as the Bolto and Akbolto, are no longer SILENT as of the bug fixes in . Tips *Focused on damage, therefore effective against armored enemies like the Grineer and most Corrupted. *For effective use of non-hitscan weapons, it is strongly recommended to learn leading. In short, leading means aiming ahead of your target so the projectile hits them at their predicted location. *Moderate recoil makes fast subsequent shots more difficult to land when fire rate mods are used. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. *With a decently leveled and fully leveled multishot mods such as and these pistols visibly fire 2-3 bolts per shot. When used over a longer range this results in the Telos Akbolto having the effective use of "spray and pray" weapons whilst retaining respectable damage output and ammo economy. *The bolts spawn as physical objects at the muzzle of the Telos Akbolto. **If an enemy is standing right in front of you, so that the muzzle is inside of them, you will sometimes not be able to hit, because the Telos Akbolto is non-hitscan and pretty long, so the bolts spawn behind the hitbox of that enemy. **Also if taking cover behind a thick object (i.e. door case) you will not be able to shoot anything but the wall in front you if the muzzle is inside of that object. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, its moderately high status chance alongside the high fire rate can be useful in inflicting cold procs with . *A great way to work with the semi-automatic problem could be to also bind your fire button to mouse wheel up or mouse wheel down. Trivia *The word telos means an ultimate end or goal, derived from Greek teleology, essentially the study of purpose. *The Telos Akbolto was the first item to hold the "Telos" prefix. The Telos Syandana was second. Media TelosAkboltoCodex.png|Telos Akbolto in Codex. Telos Akbolto 15.5.5 - Mogamu Warframe Telos Akbolto 3 Forma update 15.5.7 Lets Max (Warframe) E8 - Telos Akbolto & Burston Prime Winner! Warframe - TELOS AKBOLTO BUILD 4xforma Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 11 *Status chance increased from 12.5% to 29% *Critical chance increased from 10 to 13% *Damage decreased from 50 to 47. *Fixed enemies not being alerted by the Telos AkBolto. *Fixed missing weapon trails from projectiles created by the Telos Akbolto. *Ormolu Skin now works on the Telos Akbolto! *Fixed unique energy colors not applying to the Telos Akbolto. *Introduced. }} Last update: See also *Akbolto, the original akimbo counterpart of Telos Akbolto. *Akbolto Prime, the Prime counterpart of the Akbolto. *Bolto, the single counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltor, the rifle counterpart of the Akbolto. *Boltace, the melee counterpart of the Akbolto. *Arbiters of Hexis, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Telos Boltor, another weapon offered by the Arbiters of Hexis. *Syndicate Weapons de:Telos Akbolto fr:Akbolto Telos Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 15 Category:Special Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Syndicate Weapons